


【带土水仙】锁链&锁&锁链

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, M/M, electro - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 是一个，晓土遇见了不知为何掉到这个世界里的还没经历三尾事件的长毛土，试图胡萝卜大棒齐下收服长毛土做报社帮手的故事。没什么逻辑，因为我自己并没有什么口遁技能所以也编不出啥像样的剧情orz





	

别过前辈，鸢一跳一跳地接近了自己的住所，嘴里还哼着歌，显然是一副心情极为明朗的样子。  
与前辈一道，任务自然顺利完成，阿飞还从旁帮了点忙，心里真有点小高兴呢！而在任务中未能及时完全释放的多巴胺，则在任务后和体贴的前辈一起翻滚着释放掉了。被前辈掰开双腿紧紧地抓住大腿内侧压在地上操弄的感觉很棒，前辈的动作虽然凶狠，却每每在鸢的叫声中带了痛意的时候慢下来温柔地摸上他异色的腿根。被鸢紧紧地缠住的时候会安抚地给他打手枪，而且从来不把鸢的头往地上撞！  
迪达拉就完全还是个可爱的小孩子嘛，带土一边想，一边长长地伸了个懒腰，舒展着自己愉悦地泛酸的浑身肌肉，一面思考着回到住所之后的事情。  
啊，为什么，为什么自己小的时候就不能像迪达拉一样可爱呢？

一待关上了门，带土就摘下了扣在脸上的橙色面具。他把手放在地上摸了摸，把一块木地板移开，露出了一条缝。光线照进了木地板下的空间，从那里发出了微弱的呻吟和挣扎的声音，把带土放在地板上的手也顶得一动一动的，仿佛长期被困于黑暗中的什么小动物，终于得见光明的时候已经分不清那到底意味着自由抑或是新的恐惧。  
“咦？原来你还醒着？”带土毫无诚意地这么说着，手摸上那截柔软的，因为不由自主地沾满了口涎而显得冰冷的舌头。他当然醒着了，事实上如果他昏迷过去了带土反倒会有些失望：我那会竟然是个精神如此软弱的家伙么？被他捏住了舌头的少年无法抑制自己的条件反射：尽管在这两日内的无数次尝试已经让他深深地意识到那纯属做无用功，他仍然试图合上嘴。这次尝试的结果和之前任何一次都没有区别，特制的金属环仍然牢牢卡在他上下两排牙齿之间，他的牙龈甚至渗出了一丝鲜血。  
“放松，放松一点啊。”带土松开了捏着他舌头的手，拽着连在少年脖子上皮质项圈中央的铁链用力一拉，几声人的肉体与木头的碰撞声响起之后，这之前被他隔绝了光线关在地板之下的狭小空间里的少年的全身终于都暴露在了光照之中。他黑色的头发因为长久没有修剪过，眼下已经长到了带土记忆中这时的长度。带土粗暴的动作让他的脸抬了起来，原先杂乱地盖着半边脸的黑发纷纷滑落之后露出了那同样落了半边伤疤、与施暴者生得有九成相似的脸——余下一分则由数年的时光构成。没被带土拉出来之前，他脸上唯一与带土不同之处——那只仅有二勾玉的独眼——正从暗处猫一样睁大了瞪着这位晓的成员；而甫一被拖出来就被迫直视挂在屋顶的光源，眼睛敏感的年轻宇智波不由得反射性地摆过头瑟缩了一下。而他这个动作又牵动了扣在脖颈上那大而厚重的、将他的头颅固定在同一个姿势的特制皮项圈。  
“唔嗯！”  
他发出了一声短促的叫声。带土觉得他大概是把自己给擦伤了。  
这也是没办法的事情，带土想，毕竟眼下他虽然有了斑的授权去顶他的名字，却不再有那样的环境。他没有办法对少年时的自己说“反正我们谁也出不去”，只能尽力先把他拴在身边，把想给他看的东西送到他的眼前。可这小家伙倔得狠，每每想要回木叶，让他只能出此下策。  
“你为什么要自找苦头吃呢？”带土把手伸到黑发少年的脑后，为他解开了开口器的系带，“只是想让你看点你应该知道的东西再做决定而已……还是说，莫非你竟以为，以你这样的身体，能对付得了现在的我么？”  
一边说着，带土的手警示性地搭上了少年那被特制拘束衣紧紧限制着的身体的右边肩膀，捏了一下。少年如预料之中地露出了疼痛的表情。自己的弱点在哪里只有自己才清楚，利用起来也格外顺手。  
“如果现在就过分地使用这只手的话……最后可是会失去的哦。”带土托着下巴说，“虽然我知道以这样的身体，其实很多东西根本无法发挥作用，但该在意的部分还是麻烦你上点心吧……”  
说到“无法发挥作用”的时候，他还像是为了做出辅助说明一样，捻动了插在少年下身中的那根关闭了阀门的导尿管。  
“你……你……”下颌仍然僵硬着，少年带土一时有些语不成句，“你想干什么？！我不敢相信我居然长成了这样的人……伤害木叶，伤害卡卡西和琳的人，即使是自己，我也要亲手除去！”  
“唔——嗯，很好啊，很有志气，不愧是我呀。”带土说，“唉不过看起来我就比不上你了，因为面对着过去的自己，我却着实下不了手取你性命……”  
果然，听了他这话，这半大男孩不受姿势影响地，很是蔑视地瞧了他一眼。然而紧接着他便失去了气势，身体陡然僵硬的同时摔在了此刻被他恨得牙痒痒的、长大了的他自己身上。  
“但伤害你的决心，我还是有的。”带土说着，摁动了从晓袍里掏出的一个开关。  
后穴里的道具震动起来彰显存在感的同时，贴在拘束衣内侧、之前他都没有注意到的电极开始极其有技术含量地间歇着放起电来。他感到浑身上下都有如被虫蚁撕咬或是千本刺入，左右半边的身体不对称地抽搐起来，大脑似乎不间断地在被放在砂纸上滚。失去了堵口物的遮拦，恍惚间他听到了自己发出了丢脸的惨叫声。  
可我不能向对方求饶，他想。神志迷惘间，电击和震动都消失了。模糊的视野里，男人的轮廓逐渐靠近，一只手向他伸过来。避无可避，少年带土索性维持着半夹着双腿瘫软在地的姿势不动了。成年的带土蹲下来抓起他被冷汗打湿的一头黑发，扯高他的头打量了一会他的神情，又把他丢回了地上，用木遁做了张摇椅躺了下去。  
“我真是越来越喜欢我自己了。别担心，我们至少还有一整个晚上的时间啊，我。”

================================  
从宁静的睡眠中醒来的时候，天色已经大亮，耳边则断续地传来熟悉的歌谣。仍然忌惮着那叫他吃足苦头的厚重项圈，少年带土慢慢地、试探性地把头向声音传来的方向扭去，有些吃惊地发现自己的脖子上只栓着根手腕粗的金属链子。那个身穿深色宇智波族服的高大男人就坐在他前一晚搭出来的藤椅上，一面哼着歌，左手举着本书看着，右手拿着把木勺缓缓搅动着一大碗粘稠的白色液体，嘴巴还以一种堪称淫荡的方式咯啵咯啵地吃着一根棒棒糖。  
认出那把椅子的时候小宇智波无法抑制地想起了夜里他被迫(或者在药物的驱使下向这男人哀求)在椅子的边角上留下自己的体液的情形。而他在地板上留下的体液则更多了，那男人压着他的脖子逼他张嘴去清理。柔软的粘膜与舌面不断地受伤又愈合，紧接着再被细小的木刺撕开刚长出的嫩肉留下新的血痕。尘土、体液与原木混合起来的味道，尝多了会恍惚地觉得自己没有味蕾。  
“咦？你醒了？”听到了锁链相互敲击的当当声，带土放下了手里的书扣在台面上—这下少年终于看清了封面，天哪我不仅变成了为害四方的叛忍还看起了黄书，他悲痛地想着—转了过来，“想什么了脸这么红？”  
说着，带土就把他刚捧完亲热天堂的手往被单里伸去，抓住少年缩在两腿之间的性器撸了一把。那孩子想躲他冰冷的手，不出意外地发现四肢和腰部都被符咒和伸展棒固定住无法移动，索性张开嘴往正打量着他的带土脸上吐了团不成形的火球。  
“……”  
“……”  
“你是嫌我给你的查克拉抑制剂分量不够吗。”带土抱着手说完，又拿起了那本书，视线从床上的少年身上移开了。  
余光里我想问什么又不知道该不该憋住的样子真有趣，带土想，不知道他能坚持多久？  
而对比起来仍然幼小稚嫩的小带土并未察觉到来自长大后自己的观察视线，只顾在心里默默天人交战。过了一会，他抬起头，用极低的音量问带土那碗里装的白色东西是什么。  
“是给你接手的白绝体。”  
带土说，又翻过了一页书。

 

================================

得到结界被触碰的消息后，带土故意又拖了一会才慢悠悠地出现。  
粗大的木遁感应到了主人的出现，将俘虏面朝下地拖到了带土足前。粗糙的木条扣在少年的手足躯干上，有些地方甚至擦破了他不知从哪里找来的、匆匆披在身上的那件不合身的黑色外袍。青灰色的枝条从他的腋下绕过，将他两只手牢牢地扣在了背后。他手腕、手臂和背上衣服破损的地方露出了几条看起来尚很新鲜的血痕——胸膛和腿上应该也有吧，带土想——是木头沾着血划过他很快又愈合了的伤口留下的痕迹。木遁的枝条仿佛有些恶趣味地将少年的双腿向两边分开，固定成了一个M字型，迫使他像只上肢怪异的青蛙一样僵硬地趴在带土面前。  
带土向他走去，抓起对方的头发让少年抬起头的时候木遁自动又缩紧了一点，更年幼些的那个带土的骨骼因此发出了些叫人听起来不太舒服的咯咯声。他还算顺从地抬起头，朝年长者做了个嘲笑的表情。  
“你这木遁也太能吸查克拉了，这么怕我啊。”  
一股大力突然落在他一边脸颊上。直到少年带土的脸被扇到一边，他才意识到刚刚在他耳边炸开的响声是自己被甩的耳光声。成年带土的力量太霸道，少年带土这下觉得自己的脑子都有些不清楚了，耳朵或许在流血也说不定。  
“我说过，只要你看完了我想要给你看的东西，想去哪里都随便你。可你想半途而废自己跑掉，我也只有像这样紧紧把你绑在身边了。抽干你的查克拉或者打断你的腿，希望不会有采用这些手段的那一天。”  
昏昏沉沉里，带土有些嘶哑的嗓音在耳鸣的干扰里似乎有些模糊。他带着黑色手套的手轻轻地抚摸着少年已经高高肿起来的那一侧脸颊，明明是看上去无害甚至是表达善意的动作，却让这具已经牢牢记住了那记耳光的身体不住地颤抖瑟缩。  
“嗯……可我不是……”  
在这颤抖与瑟缩的影响之下，再加上查克拉几乎被吸食殆尽的事实，少年带土的声音听起来细小、微弱，甚至还在发抖。带土用手背有一下没一下地拍打着他的脸颊，操纵着木遁将少年抬起，一根新长出的枝条掀开了他的外袍下摆：“你不是什么？”  
“我不是……嗯……我不是想要逃走……”  
“那你最好给我个简短点的解释。”带土说着，一只手抓住了他因为这些天来的遭遇而有些变尖的下巴，另一只手戏谑地转着一只看起来有点太大了的口球，“上次我们监视到的那位大名，他的玩法可是要花上不少时间呢。”  
“不是……我只是想——啊！”一根新的枝条准确地抽在他的乳头上，打断了他的话语，“我只是想去自己确认一些事情并不是想要逃走——啊！”  
又一根枝条抽在了刚刚肿胀隆起的那一层皮肤上，少年觉得那里现在应该已经被抽破了，流着血。他还想说什么，可那只口球已经被带土蛮不讲理地硬塞进了他的双唇之间，清脆的金属碰撞声随后在他脑后响起，意味着他已经失去了将其顶出来的权利。木遁的尖端触碰到了他大腿内侧，曾被电击过的软肉似乎回忆起了那种疼痛，他的肌肉顿时僵硬了起来。  
“可是，我就是你，你就是我啊。想要确认什么，难道不能一起去么～”  
换上了阿飞的腔调，带土打了个响指。少年带土能感受到，从木遁的表皮上似乎分泌出了什么，正缓缓地渗入他的皮肤里。终于回想起带土所说的大名一事究竟是在指什么，长发少年浑身一顿，难以置信地抬起头来看着对方。  
然而，带土似乎已经失去了与他交流的兴趣，转而弯下腰，在脚下那不知从什么地方掏出来的黑色皮箱中开始翻找小道具了。

================================

“散场后，真想认识一下那个人啊。”  
“你说的是……哪个人？”他的同伴说，顺着他的指示很快看见了那人，了然地露出了个笑容，“的确，那真是个有趣的人。”  
被他们所议论的男人并非什么出众得扎眼的人物。他就像这个场子里的大多数观众一样，穿着一件将脸完全掩盖在阴影之下的暗色长袍，似乎是非常担心身份泄露一样还多戴了个只露出眼睛的面具。  
真正引起他们注意，并让他们一眼而知同伴所指何人的，是被那男人带着的、温顺地趴在他足侧的小奴隶。男人给他的宠物不知是有心还是无心地披上了一件白色羽织，遮住了宠物大部分裸露的皮肤。从羽织下伸出的那条样式别致的黑色锁链想来一端大概是拴在奴隶的脖子上，而另一端则被这男人掖在手心藏进了宽大长袍的袖子里。光从身量和露出的脸的左半边来看尚有些难辨雌雄，然而羽织没有盖住的地方露出来的纤细匀称布满肌肉的腰肢、深深吃进肌肉凹陷处的表面仍然布满毛刺，一看而知还没有用水煮过的原色粗麻绳与这小奴隶右半边脸上堪称可怕的伤疤，却足以让看见它们的人一定不会弄错这玩物的性别。  
“居然带一个这样的‘残次品’到这种地方来……”头一个说话的男人说。  
“叫人真是好奇那小东西到底有什么别样的才能啊。”第二个人接着他的话头说了下去，“一般这样的资质根本就不会往这个方向来培养……除非身怀异技。”  
“这么看来，估计还是门不得了的技术啊，真想现在就让他展示一下……”  
两人发出了心照不宣的笑声。

忍者的五感均要比一般人来得敏感，那些人自以为小声的议论实则一字不落地被两个带土听了个清清楚楚。虽然有羽织的遮挡，小带土仍然感到有些羞耻，忍不住往带土的袍子边上又靠了靠。带土感受到他的动作，弯下腰略带安抚地摸了摸他的头发，嘴唇凑到他耳边，悄声告诉他大名以及这个护卫这个剧场的忍者的位置。伪装成他奴隶的少年有些不明就里，借着羽织和衣料的遮掩抬起眼睫送出一个疑问的眼神。  
“当然，那些都不是你要担心的……你只要好好看着这场表演就好了。”  
说着，带土又伸出根手指，把出门前被他随便塞到少年口中的骨头状口衔往里推了推：“好好咬着，别待会叫出来。”

演出的气氛在台上被扒光的平民女孩发出她生命中最后一声惨叫的时候走向了最高点。不过此时两人的注意点和其他观众都不一样：成年带土正小心地操纵自己的木遁力图在不惊动暗处的护卫忍者的前提下击杀大名，而少年带土则已经快要把橡胶材质的塞口物咬断，眼泪不停地从他那红色的眼睛里流下来，整个身体都在因为难以置信和痛苦而颤抖。  
尖锐的木条穿透了还在高潮的大名的咽喉，提前布置在会场里的起爆符被启动。一片混乱中，带土抄起身边的男孩，用神威离开了。  
少年带土狠狠踹了短发男人一脚，趁他吃痛松手的一刹那就地一滚，跑了出去。这是我的时空间啊，他能跑到哪里去？带土拍了拍自己被踢到的部位，从兜里掏出了一个小小的遥控按钮。  
这按钮控制的是个贞操带。按下按钮之后，插在奴隶肛门里的假阳具、前面拘束住阴茎的金属笼和插进尿道里堵住出口的金属针都会一齐放电，假阳具上还会出现高速旋转的疣状凸起，是防止奴隶逃走、让主人惩罚的专用器具。给年少时的自己戴上这个只是为了更好地伪装混进会场里不要露馅，谁知还真的派上了用场。  
和自己一样，那被巨石砸过又用白绝修补过的身体对一切限制排泄和欲望的手段都无动于衷，只有电刑才能从骨子里刻下无法消除的恐惧。带土打开了开关，一下子推到了最高档，顺着凄厉的惨叫找到了跪趴着瘫软在地上的少年。  
他的声音此时已经有些沙哑软弱了。带土一脚踢在他的腰侧把他翻过来。之前绑在他两边大腿之间的那根表面布满尖刺的伸展棒现在沾满了暗色的血液，把少年的腿间和地面弄得一团糟，而少年还在仿佛感受不到疼痛一样把腿间的肉往尖刺上送。他仰躺着，双腿无力地叉开，被他咬得乱七八糟的口衔仍然被皮带挂在他的脖子上，胸腹上布满了麻绳留下的红痕，被反绑的胳膊毫无挣扎的迹象。泪水糊满了他的脸，但他此刻的表情与其说是悲伤，倒不如说是愤怒来得更加恰当一些。  
“这都是真的吗……？”察觉到带土的到来，他哭着问这长大后的自己，“这一些……我看到的这一些……都是真实的吗……？”  
带土关掉了手里的按钮，没了背景里马达震动的嗡嗡声，少年的泣声越发清晰起来。他笑了笑，半跪下去跟对方说话。  
“是啊，这就是这个丑陋的世界真实的样子。有的人会说它是地狱，但不，这就是人间。”  
“你之前说的创造新世界的方法，告诉我。”少年仍然出于惯性抽泣着，但眼神已经变得坚定，“我加入你。”  
“嗯，好。”带土说，找到他被反绑在背后的右手，用力地握了一下。

================================

迪达拉再一次见到鸢的时候，对方带着个小孩。小孩戴着个和鸢一样毫无艺术品味可言的面具。那孩子身量不太高，只到鸢的肩膀下面一点，抓着鸢的衣袖好奇地打量着金发的叛忍。  
“你这家伙，一会不见连孩子都生出来了吗！嗯？”  
“咦咦，前辈可不要误会阿飞哦～阿飞对前辈是如此地爱慕，怎么会背着前辈跑去生孩子呢！哎呀哎呀～”  
迪达拉看见那孩子做了个夸张的呕吐动作。  
“这孩子啊，是阿飞遇到的，无论是艺术上还是目标上都和我们非常志同道合的孩子呢！所以就想带他给前辈看看，能不能带他入伙呀～”  
嘴里说着“我可决定不了”，迪达拉满面灿烂笑容，带着他活泼的后辈，还有后辈的后辈，往下一个任务地点赶去了。


End file.
